An Ending You Never Imagined
by Chriskratt99
Summary: An ending to the wildkratts that might just astonish you how much one choice changes your whole future... Read and Review will ya?


**Chris' POV**

Well. I never expected things to become like this. I always thought I was going to be creature adventurer with my bro... And things ended differently. All the villians were caught and sent to jail by us, and one day. Well, things started happening. Many things. Like, I fell in love with our crew's technician, Aviva, and started a family with her. So that means now I'm her husband and a father to our children. Yea. 2 wonderful little kids, well, somewhat wonderful. I guess martin was right. Parenting is tough... Anyway, my youngest daughter is 1 and my oldest son is what? Oh yea, 7. Wow. 8 years since the crew ended. Time does SURE fly by... I don't get how my son says time goes by so slow if the next thing ya know you're 35 and have children. Yea. *laughs* Well... I wonder how my bro is doing with his family... Haven't seen him since we went our separate ways and started new lifes. One thing's for sure, he's the kinda guy who is like heaven for kids. Ya know. Like, he's the best father in the world to his kids. Me, well, I'm a good father, but hey, I got my kids' respect and they are pretty funny children. They're still little anyway. Anyhow, one thing that's been bugging me is that someone told me Zach was getting out of jail and I am afraid he is going to hurt my kids. They aren't just mature enough yet to be on their own, no lie. My son can barely tie his shoes and zip up his jacket without our help and my daughter barely knows how to walk and speak. My family isn't exactly happy, but hey, we have got a roof over our heads thanks to the money I had left over from my college savings. I can't find a job yet, and well... If I didn't save money god knows where I would be know. Especially since Aviva and I have getting into economic fights, and it isn't seeming to well... We've got bills to pay and I have to pay rent again. Guess its time to find a job, but nothing seems to suit me or like me. I'm envious of my bro, I mean, he has everything. Carros del ano as Aviva would put it. Which means, cars of the year, everything rich. While his little brother is suffering to live Mr. Big Boy is off not working living off his big top notch company... In fact, I have started to annoy my brother for loans and he doesn't give it to me. He knows what is going on and wont even let me BORROW 750$? I can't provide the right life for my family, and what? What's this? Aviva is pregnant again? I don't want to get a fit in front of my children but I've gotten enough. 3 kids and no job. Poor Joey's been watching his friends play with their high tech gear and him... I think the priciest thing he has is his glasses he uses to see... If it weren't for insurance he wouldn't even be able to see... Aviva looks at my face and I sigh. "I'm going for a drive..." I went outside, and my stupid car doesn't turn on. I kick it angrily, and my neighbor looks at my reaction. He looks like he thinks I'm crazy, but I'm just over my head. I walk over to the garage, and pull out my motorcycle, then drive as quickly as I can, and I lose my balance and crash. Great. Another debt to pay. My mom always told me you can't run away from your problems but I just leave the scene and run. I stand in front of a car, and the guy beeps the horn at me. "Hey! Move it!" "No!" I scream, and I realize my son had followed me. He looked at me, and I started crying. I'm a terrible father. The guy steps out of his car, and I realize its my brother. He hugs me, and I feel stupid. I get out of his grip and keep running. My son Joey keeps running after me, and I reach a cliff. A tiny rock falls off the side and I freak out. "Daddy wait!" I turn, and he grabs me by the shirt. "Here." He gave me a tiny coin, and smiled. "That's what you wanted?" "No..." "Well sis and mommy and I are going." "Where?" "Leaving. Like leaving the house." "W-What?" Now he had given me a reason to jump off this cliff. I remember I had written a song, well a small song I had written for Aviva when I first began dating Aviva, but I never gave it to her. "Ok... Give this to your mother..." I handed him the paper, and sighed. "One Two Three Four?" "Yea. I'm a horrible writer ok?"

_1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had_  
><em>Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad<em>  
><em>Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not<em>

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_  
><em>Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you<em>  
><em>I love bein' around you<em>  
><em>You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4<em>

_There's only one thing to do_  
><em>Three words for you I love you (I love you)<em>  
><em>There's only one way to say<em>  
><em>Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you (I love you)<em>

_Give me more lovin' from the very start_  
><em>Piece me back together when I fall apart<em>  
><em>Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends<em>

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_  
><em>Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you<em>  
><em>I love bein' around you<em>  
><em>You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4<em>

_There's only one thing to do_  
><em>Three words for you I love you (I love you)<em>  
><em>There's only one way to say<em>  
><em>Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you<em>  
><em>(I love you)<em>

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do_  
><em>Three words for you I love you (I love you)<em>  
><em>There's only one way to say<em>  
><em>Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you<em>  
><em>(I love you)<em>

_1, 2, 3, 4_  
><em>I love you<em>  
><em>I love you<em>

I sigh, and he runs off. That's the last I ever saw of my children. I knew that no matter what happened, I would lose my family. Lucky Martin. He gets everything and I get the worst life imaginable.

**Aviva's POV**

Joey hands me a small paper, and he sighed. "Its from dad." "What does he want?" I ask as I set my daughter down on the couch, and he shrugged. "Said he wrote a song for you." "Oh..." I read it, and began to cry. I don't know why he just ran away but now I understand. He was afraid to live. How? I don't know, but it doesn't take a genius to know that he DOES love me.

_**MANY YEARS LATER...**_

**Joey's POV**

I step up to the stage, and look at the crowd. I hold the paper and scan the crowd, looking to see who was watching. Soon, everything darkened, and that was my cue to sing. I sang that song dad had written for mom, and in the end, I began to cry. I missed dad more than anything and it wasn't the same without him. Dad was a special guy and I never heard from him ever since that night. A reporter asks me why I'm crying, and I sobbed and wiped my tears away. "M-My father wrote that song for my m-mom before he left..." I mean, I am only 14 and a national icon. Suddenly, a guy, who seems like he was lost in something, came up to me. He looked like he wanted to talk to me, and I let him, but alone. "What's up?" "That song... Who wrote it?" "My father." "Really? Where is your father?" "He left when I was 7... Poor guy's alone and hopefully has love." "He doesn't." "How do you know?" "Hows your mother?" "Not so good. Her mother took her baby away, my little brother. If it weren't for that money I made singing she wouldn't have ever met her baby. She's sick. She's mentally sick and she is always saying something to herself." "Oh." "Yea..." I saw him grip something tightly, and he was shaking. "You alright?" "Me? Oh yea I'm alright." "What is that?" "Oh this it's nothing." "Can I see it?" "Sure... Go ahead." He gives it to me, and I realize its a picture of all of us before that happened. "Dad?" I looked up at him, and he sighed. "Yea... Its me... Your old man." "Daddy..." He showed me the coin I had given him so many years ago, and I saw he was also holding a wad of money. "Give this to your mother. A little present for all that I amnt there." "No dad I have enough money." "Hows about you keep the money I don't want it." "But it is yours." "I... Don't think I even belong here... I'm going off to kill myself." He began to walk off, and I grabbed him. "Wait." "What?" "Atleast pay a visit to mom before you go... She'll be so happy to see you." "Do... Your siblings hate me?" "No. They miss you as much as you miss them." I drove him home, and opened the door to find mom sleeping on the couch, holding my brother in her arms, sleeping as well. "Mom... Mom wake up..." She wouldn't wake up, so I told him if he could help me, and when he did, he kissed her. My bro left and went to bed, and when she woke up she felt his lips, and slapped him thinking it was me. "I-I should go..,. I'm sorry..." She rubbed her eyes, and began to cry. "Chris sorry sorry I didn't mean to!" "You... Remember me?" "Yes I do..."

READ AND REVIEW! I DONT OWN ANY SONG PUT IN THIS STORY. THIS SONG ABOVE WAS WRITTEN BY PLAIN WHITE T'S AND IT IS CALLED 1,2,3,4


End file.
